Whispers of the Last Night
by Katsurinu
Summary: Eiri's past finally catches up to him and Shuichi is there to see it happen... (Song Fic, Whisper by Evanescence) Rated for being graphic. Warning, must have a strong mind andor stomach


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation (manga/anime) or any of the characters… nor do I own Evanescence or any of their songs.

* * *

**-Whisper-**

There was nothing different from tonight than every other night that Eiri sat thinking about his past as it flashed through his mind. Empty cans of beer were left to lie out on the floor beside the couch as he lay with his head back and his eyes closed. One memory still stuck in his mind of when he actually killed those people who had been trying rape him. Tears fell from his eyes watching it over and over again in his head like a filmstrip of only 30 seconds on repeat.

_Catch me as I fall _

_Say you're here and it's all over now _

_Speaking to the atmosphere _

_No one's here and I fall into myself _

_This truth drives me into madness _

_I know I can stop the pain If I will it all away_

Looking over at the time he knew in moments that Shuichi would be coming home from the studios, he wanted it over before Shuichi got there to stop him. Swaying as he stood up telling that the beer had been taking effect on him. He walked out into the kitchen staring at the picture of him and Shuichi on the fridge door he took a knife from the knife rack and headed back into the living room. Looking down at the blade of the knife he saw nothing more than his reflection and soon the reflection of whom he killed. He held the knife against the inside of his wrist. He started to doubt the feelings he had.

_Don't turn away _

_(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide _

_(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes _

_(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light _

_(Never sleep never die)_

He made a few slices across his wrist watching the blood fall upon the floor and puddle at his feet, keeping from wincing from the pain he remember back to the pain he felt saying to himself that this was nothing compared to how it was then. Placing more cuts upon his skin the floor now painted a deep crimson red. He felt faint and weak barely enough to keep a hold of the knife at hand. He heard the door open as he knew who it was, watching the pink hair boy enter into the living room with his hands over his mouth frozen it seemed like all time stopped, trying to yell Shuichi stood with tears welding up in his eyes falling to his knees he kept staring at blood upon the floor and glancing to the knife Eiri held.

_I'm frightened by what I see _

_But somehow I know _

_That there's much more to come _

_Immobilized by my fear _

_And soon to be _

_Blinded by tears _

_I can stop the pain _

_If I will it all away_

Tears now forming in Eiri's eyes watching Shuichi trying to regain control of himself, he took a firm grip upon the knife. "I-It was for the better," he said faintly whispering as the tears fell from his cheeks and onto his blood covered wrist. Placing the last cut on his wrist the blood poured out with a fast and steady pace. Staring at Shuichi the whole time till he blacked out.

_Fallen angels at my feet _

_Whispered voices at my ear _

_Death before my eyes _

_Lying next to me I fear _

_She beckons me _

_Shall I give in _

_Upon my end shall I begin _

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

Taking moments for Shuichi to finally crawl across the floor to his lovers place. He held onto Eiri's wrist holding it tightly he cried ever so longing for his heart to beat again. But it was use for him to do anything it was already to late. "Damn myself for not stopping him…" he cursed over and over kneeling in the puddle of blood upon the floor as he leaned over Eiri's motionless body.

* * *

**A/N:** -sits crying from writing this- I don't know why I decided to write this but I had to get it out of my system. I love Eiri to death and I'm sorry I did write this… but I feel I put my heart into it, for at times I know how he must feel. -sniffles- 


End file.
